


To Not Yield

by Nana_41175



Series: Taken [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Past Loves, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: This is a non-competing drabble for MI6 Cafe's LDWS 2020, week 2. Prompt:- 200 words exactly- genre: angst- phrase: to strive, to seek, to find, but not to yield
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Q/Original Character
Series: Taken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579657
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	To Not Yield

**Author's Notes:** I love angsty prompts and this little drabble is an outtake from my 00Q fic, [**Taken.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338684/chapters/48224689)

Beta-read by the amazing [**Christinefromsherwood.**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood) Many thanks, my dear!

Enjoy and do let the Muse know what you think! XD

* * *

It was only Bond, yet Q felt as though he’d seen a ghost.

“Surprise,” Bond said, smiling. “And happy Birthday.”

“Yes, well,” Q said. “Thank you.”

It was just like Bond to crash his little birthday party— not so little if he’d guessed Daniel’s plans.

 _Christ_.

Bond was good at concealment, yet Q could sense something else behind that probing, pale gaze and he felt almost relieved.

_Do you see me now, Bond? After pining for you all those years before you finally drove away with your new girl? Well, you’re too late now._

Q was familiar with the sadness that always accompanied a past, dead love; yet with Bond here, now, Q found that his emotions were not quite as settled as he’d thought.

Daniel finally came, much to his relief. Daniel, his boyfriend of almost a year, who he knew would propose to him before the evening was over. Dear, safe, dependable Daniel.

Q watched Bond watching Daniel. He’d strived over the years to seek out Bond, only to lose hope and find that the man was not meant for him. Now it seemed Bond was finally reaching out and it was up to him _to not yield._


End file.
